


Out After Dark

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camp AU, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Summer Camp, Underage Drinking, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Cas, you wanna do somethin’ fun?" Dean slurs, and Cas laughs at his friend’s drunkenness. "Let’s go skinny dippin’." Cas’ head snaps over to look at Dean, eyes wide and horrified, and Dean smiles his most charming drunken smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say Dean and Cas are both shy of their 18th birthdays. Enjoy!

Sneaking out of a cabin at camp isn’t nearly as hard as the counselors seem to think, Castiel notices. His older brother, Michael, is in charge of his cabin, and for someone so focused on making sure everyone follows the rules, he only comes around to check on the campers twice before going to the counselors’ cabin and settling in for the night. Which is why four minutes after he sees his brother peek his head in to the door for the second time that night, Castiel grabs his flip flops and his bag and tiptoes out of the quiet cabin, ready to meet some other campers at the lake.

Sure, coming here, he thought he’d be a good camper, a rule-follower, just like his brother Michael, but somewhere along the way he found he had more of Gabriel in him than he thought. Most nights he was sneaking off to meet up with his new friends and drinking and basically getting up to no good. 

He blames some of this on Dean.

Dean Winchester, handsome, green-eyed, fun-loving, sweet, handsome, funny, brave, strong, handsome Dean. He was lost on him as soon as he saw Dean sneak off from the rest of the group during a hike, catching Cas’ eye and giving him a wink.

He’d followed, naturally, to make sure Dean was doing something safe. They’d ended up finding a secluded pond surrounded by trees and looking like the most abandoned, non-touched place in the entire camp. 

"A secret hideout," Dean breathed, a bright, childish smile lighting up his face, and he turned to Cas with wonder in his eyes.

"Who should we tell?" Cas had asked, and Dean shook his head.

"No one, Cas," he slung his arm over Cas’ shoulder. "We tell no one."

Tonight, however, Cas was meeting Dean at the lake, along with Sam, Victor, Benny, and Ash. Victor’s older brother had sent him vodka in water bottles the last time he got a care package, and each of them were bringing the one bottle Victor had given each of them “to avoid suspicion”. Castiel whistles as he gets close to the dock, and Dean calls back to him.

"Just me, Cas," he says in a harsh whisper. Cas runs to the end of the dock and sits down unceremoniously next to the green-eyed boy.

"Where’s everyone else?" Cas asks, taking his shoes off and dipping his toes in the too-cold water.

"Bailed," Dean says, shrugging. "Did you bring your bottle? I’m not wasting tonight’s fun, are you?"

"Of course," he replies, shoving his shoulder against Dean’s, and pulling out the vodka. "Couldn’t wait to see you get shitfaced." He laughs and takes the cap off, waiting for Dean to do the same.

"Shut up. Just because you’re some kind of mutant that can’t get drunk," he holds out his own bottle and they clunk the bottles together, and take a swig.

"This shit is nasty," Castiel groans, and Dean laughs.

"God, I love it when you swear. It’s like seeing a dog walk on it’s front legs."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole. You’re the one who corrupted me. I was a sweet little Christian boy before I met the likes of you."

"All it took was a wink and you were breaking the rules!" Cas laughs and takes another swig of vodka, and looks over at Dean. The moonlight is dancing in his eyes, making Dean look like some kind of other-worldly being.

"I wouldn’t have changed a thing," Cas says, and Dean smiles before looking over at him again.

"Me either." They sit in comfortable silence for a moment, drinking sips of their vodka, and watching the moon’s reflection swim on the lake.

"Hey, Cas, you wanna do somethin’ fun?" Dean slurs, and Cas laughs at his friend’s drunkenness. "Let’s go skinny dippin’." Cas’ head snaps over to look at Dean, eyes wide and horrified, and Dean smiles his most charming drunken smile.

"That’s probably not safe with you being drunk and all," Cas says, and Dean rolls his eyes.

"I’m not  _drunk_ , Cas. If I can walk a straight line would you go in the lake with me?” Cas smirks and takes another swig of his vodka.

"Sure you can walk straight with those bowlegs of yours?" Cas teases, and Dean laughs a short, sharp, shocked laugh.

"You asshole!" Dean smacks his shoulder and Cas laughs as he leans away from his best friend.

"I’ll go in with you if and only if you promise not to die." Cas says seriously, and Dean looks at him with just as much seriousness in his face. He holds out his hand and Cas takes it, trying his very best not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

"I, Dean ‘Batman’ Winchester, to hereby swear to Castiel ‘Superman’ Novak, that I will not try to die in the lake by having fun at camp." Castiel smiles and shakes his hand.

"And I swear to pull you out by force if by the likely chance you fall asleep in the water."

"Cas, be serious," Dean pouts, and Castiel stands up and pulls Dean up along with him.

"I’m serious, Dean. I’ll even go down and pull you out of hell if you do end up dying." 

"That’s the nicest damn thing you’ve ever said to me," Dean says, and he looks like he means it. Castiel’s smile falters for a second, and then Dean is taking his clothes off.

"Holy shit, I thought you were joking about the skinny dipping," Cas says, averting his gaze, and Dean laughs.

"You should know by now that I never joke about having fun." Castiel looks back at Dean, watches him pull his shirt over his head. Cas feels a swirl of arousal in his stomach.

"It’s probably not wise to be naked-"

“‘It’s probably not  _wise_ ’,” Dean teases. “Live a little, Cas!” He pulls down his shorts and boxers in one fall swoop, and Cas is now looking at a completely naked Dean Winchester.

"Fuck," he says under his breath, and Dean cups his junk, suddenly looking embarrassed. 

"Would you just get naked so we can have some summer fun, please, Cas?" Dean says, half-pleading, and Cas shakes his head as he rids his body of his clothes, cupping himself in the same manner as Dean.

"On three we jump," Cas says, and Dean smiles, a giddy ridiculous smile that has Cas smiling just the same way.

"One…" they say together. "Two…. three!" The water feels like a million needles on Cas’ skin as he plunges into the lake. He resurfaces and looks for Dean, who pops up laughing, treading the water and looking a lot less drunk than before.

"The water is fucking cold, Dean," Cas says, his voice trembling, and Dean swirls around in the water to face him. 

"Do you wanna warm up?" Dean wiggles his eyebrows, and Cas flushes, thanking God for the water and it’s coverage.

"Suck a dick, Winchester," he laughs, and Dean lays his head back into the water, floating with his lower-half happily underwater. 

"Have you ever?" Dean asks, softly. "You know?" Cas stays silent for a moment.

"Have you?" Cas asks, carefully. Dean smiles and looks at him. 

"Nah. Just some stuff with girls." Cas nods. "But have you ever wondered…" Dean trails off, and Cas feels his heart start to pound.

"Of course," Cas says, because why not? Why not be honest with his best friend? Dean starts treading water again, looking at Cas with an expression he can’t place.

"Me too," Dean says. "Recently, I-" he looks down at the water. "Can I-" he bites his lip, and Cas loses his breath.

"Can I kiss you, Cas?" He says softly, and Cas gives a short nod, before they’re both swimming towards each other, leaning in, nervous laughter mingling between them. Dean closes the space between them, lips soft and wet against Cas’, and Cas feels himself melt into Dean, nipping his bottom lip and soothing the bites over with his tongue. Dean gives a breathy little gasp, and they pull apart, their eyes darkened with lust.

"We should get out of the water," Cas suggests, and Dean nods, swimming back to the deck, Cas following behind him. He gets a nice view of Dean’s ass as he climbs the ladder out of the lake back onto the dock, and as soon as Cas sets foot on the dock himself, Dean is pulling him back into his arms, lips furious against his. Cas moans against Dean’s mouth and presses himself against Dean, relishing in the recognition that Dean’s just as hard as he is. 

"God, Cas," Dean says between kisses. "Ever since the day I saw you, I just-" he kisses him again, hard. "Just wanted to kiss you, wanted to so bad," he whispers against Cas’ lips, and Cas opens his eyes to look at Dean.

"We should go to our hideaway," he says, eyebrows raised, and Dean nods. 

"God, yes. Privacy. Jesus, Cas, you’re a genius." He grabs Cas’ face and kisses him hard before they’re both grabbing their clothes and bags and shoes and running off to their hideaway.

Hiking’s a lot harder with flip flops on, and by the time they get there, they’re both covered in mud up to their thighs. 

"Need you," Dean whispers as he pulls Cas against him again, and Cas shudders against him, snaking his hands up Dean’s back and through his short hair.

"Fuck, Dean, I just," Cas babbles as Dean pulls his and Cas’ clothes off. "Want you so bad," he mumbles as he kisses Dean again, his hands roaming down Dean’s back onto his ass.

"I want to touch all of you," Dean growls. "With my hands-" he reaches between the two of them and grabs Cas’ cock. "My  _tongue,_ " Dean whispers, and Cas nods.

"I want all of you, Dean, all of you," he grabs Dean’s cock and squeezes gently, loving the feeling of Dean thrusting into his hand, a choked moan on his lips. They trade heated kisses as their hands stroke each other’s cocks, moans and breathy whines growing louder and more impatient as they try to bring each other to orgasm. 

"I told the guys not to come tonight," Dean says, still stroking Cas’ cock. "Wanted you to myself, wanted… wanted this to happen." Cas feels dangerously close now, and opens his eyes to look up at Dean. "Wanted you," Dean says, looking right at Cas, and that’s it. Cas falls over the edge, clenching his eyes shut and moaning Dean’s name as he comes. He hears Dean moan his name and feels the splash of Dean’s orgasm on his hand, his stomach. They kiss, hands dropping to their sides, pressing against each other, ignoring the sticky mess they’ve made of themselves.

"I hope this is exactly how you imagined it’d be like," Cas hums against Dean’s lips, and feels Dean smile in return.

"Everything and more," Dean says. 


End file.
